Forte
Forte, the Female Saiyan Berserker (バーサーカー), is a Human who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing her to become a Saiyan. The Female Saiyan Berserker is a playable Saiyan avatar in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance The Female Berserker wears a Battle Armor common with purple clothing, sleeves, black shoes and half yellow. Name She and the other female Saiyan avatars appear under the name Note (ノート) in the Hero Road mode of the game, and she is named Forte (フォルテ) in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography Forte's first appearance in Victory Mission is in the sixth chapter, "Clash! Beat vs. Froze". One year before the events of this chapter, Froze became Forte's area representative in the preliminary of the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament. She was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. In the manga, Forte shows up in the Heroes Stadium in Satan Mall during the final of this year's tournament. She mutters that Beat is going to lose when the latter wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in against Froze. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit on Froze, Forte gives some backstory on Froze. Soon, Froze wins the match and since she is there, Forte challenges the Saiyan Heroine Note to a duel. They go against each other until their machine is accidentally unplugged by Froze, who is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. Later, in chapter 10, she is put against Nico for the first round of the tournament going on in Satan City. While battling, Nico says something that gets Forte upset and forces her to transform into a Super Saiyan in-game. Despite this, Forte is eventually defeated. Shortly later, when the tournament is cancelled and Dragon Ball Heroes decide to save the kidnapped Android avatar users, Forte comes to aid Note. During Forte and Note's battle with Naturon Shenron-possessed Nico, the two are given the upgrade to Super Class, and also manage to take on the Super Saiyan 2 form. Despite their new power ups, Note and Forte are being defeated until Note transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and defeats Nico. After Naturon Shenron reveals himself, Forte goes to take his Dragon Ball, only to be absorbed, allowing Naturon Shenron to transform, however he is quickly beaten by Super Saiyan 3 Note and Forte is freed. The two take Naturon Shenron's Dragon Ball only for Super Saiyan 4 Broly to show up and defeat the two of them and take the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Note and Forte are soon found by the rest of the Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan The Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan in-game. Forte also uses this form in Victory Mission during several of her battles. Super Saiyan 2 The Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan 2 when in her GM alternate outfit. In Victory Mission, Forte uses the Super Saiyan 2 form alongside Note during their battle with Nico. Super Saiyan 3 The Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan 3 when using Super Class. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' Voice actresses *'Japanese': Mariko Suzuki (鈴木麻里子) Gallery DBHFSaiyanBerserker.png|Female Berserker DBHGalaxyFemaleBerserker.png|Super Saiyan Female Berserker (alternative outfit) SS3 Forte.png|The Female Berserker as a Super Saiyan 3 Forte3(Ch6).png|Forte in Victory Mission References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters